Samidare
by Aoi Megami
Summary: COMPLETE! Matt/Mimi - His first love started with a pink Band-Aid, under a hot pink umbrella under the early summer rain. Matt's POV.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not claim to own the Digimon series or any of its related topics. Digimon is the property of Akiyoshi Hongo. In respect to its creator, this fan fiction is created for entertainment purposes only, and is not part of the official story line. The plot is mine and any other characters you do not recognize. No reader/reviewer is authorized to post/translate this story anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**Summary: **His first love started with a pink Band-Aid, under a hot pink umbrella on a rainy day. Matt's POV.

* * *

_Samidare: Early Summer Rain_

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a while since I've written an actual story about this couple. This one-shot is based on one of my chapter drabble from my collection; **_Bouken_**_._ This chapter is in Matt's POV. So I seriously tried to be a _guy_ as I wrote this story. If this chapter goes well then I might release another one-shot basing the same events except in Mimi's POV. Or maybe do a follow up, like a Part 2, but still in Matt's POV. So don't forget to review at the end.

A quick warning that this story was **not proofread**; so expect mistakes here and there. This is the first time I've written a story on a first-person-point-of-view, so please bear with me. When I find the time, I'll go back and try to change my mistakes. But for now, please enjoy.

* * *

**Samidare****  
**_Aoi Megami  
_One-Shot

* * *

**i. _I hate the summer rain…_**

I should've listened to you more often. You used to tell me to always check the weather before I leave the house. But I was so use of you doing it for me, always reminding me to bring a jacket because it was windy, or an umbrella because it might rain. So there I was, standing dripping wet by the bus stop. Did I ever tell you how much I hate the summer rain?

It was starting to get cold, the wind was seeping through my soaked clothes. I was clutching the handle on my guitar case, hoping that the rain wouldn't leak in and ruin my most prized possession. You gave it to me, remember? It was what I've always wanted for my sixteenth birthday. You gave it to me before you left.

"Um, excuse me," a soft voice had snapped me out of my musings. I closed my eyes and tried hard to control my emotions. I wondered who it could be, another fan, maybe. If you had stuck long enough, you'd probably know that I'd become quite famous, I am now an internet celebrity. People who had watched me and my band perform posted up videos of our performance online, and it went viral. So yes, people, most especially those who live in this small town, know of me. If you'd stayed long enough, you would've been proud. But then I wondered if you would be, since you did leave without a care in the world.

I turned; ready to scare the girl who'd dare to interrupt me. But when my eyes met hers, all thoughts were thrown out the window. My mouth dropped unceremoniously, my breathing became ragged, and my heart was beating so fast that I was afraid it might burst through my chest. My mouth was dry, even though the rain was beating on my face. I was unable to blink, afraid that if I did so, she'd disappear.

"Are you alright?" My mind managed to process what she had said, though it took a while to do so.

I tried to speak but no coherent words emerged. I stared at her. She must've been regretting walking up to this soaking boy by the bus stop. I must've looked foolish. But I didn't care. I let my eyes roam from her honey brown eyes to that curved nose, her rosy cheeks, her pink lips, that heart shaped face, her cinnamon coloured hair daringly streaked in pink.

My eyes dared to look lower, past her neck, to the white shirt she wore, the pink shorts that was met with her long shapely legs. She cleared her throat, making my eyes snap back to hers. I blush a scarlet red, now more unable to talk.

"Your finger, it's bleeding," she said with concern in her eyes. I wondered then why she still hadn't started dashing and running away from this weirdo stranger. I looked down on my finger and it took a moment before I realized what had her concerned.

A cut, it was just a small cut on my right index finger. It probably happened when I was practicing in my room earlier, and the string snapped. I didn't even notice. My hands were calloused and had probably earned an immunity from snapping guitar strings since I'd had it happened so many times before. So yes, it did come as a momentary shock to me when I saw my finger split and bleeding.

But it really wasn't anything to be worried about. The blood had already dried.

"Here," she boldly took a step forward. Normally, people in my position who'd had their space invaded by a complete stranger would've taken a step back, but I didn't. She emitted warmth and it just felt wonderful, it felt comfortable, it felt right.

She tucked the handle of her hot-pink umbrella under one armpit, shielding me from the pouring summer rain. She shuffled through her purse and pulled out a Band-Aid. It was pink. It was a lighter shade than the one above our heads. I watch in a trance as she took my hand in hers. I blushed even more at the contact. My hands were ice cold to her warm hands. She wrapped the sticky object around my wound as I watch her expression.

She looked like she was in deep concentration, and it placed an amused smile on my face. When she was done she looked up and smiled at me. My breath hitched, as a memory I had of you came crashing back.

It was when you told me how I would know if I had fallen in love. The beating heart, the uneven breaths, and the feeling that after it had happened, nothing else will matter. Check on all accounts! I had never believed you when you told me that. Were you speaking from experience?

Somebody had called her. I couldn't hear because of the drumming sound in my ears. She turned to see who had called her and I looked over her shoulder to see where she was looking. A girl was waving at her and she waved back.

No.

She turned to me, an apologetic look on her face.

"See you around," she said, before turning around and dashing towards her friend, leaving me devoid of her warmth and dripping wet under the summer rain. And I didn't even get the chance to thank her.

Is this, how it feels like when you fall in love? Did it happen to you the exact same way?

I was snapped out of my musings when a vehicle passed me. I watched as the big, white, number 11 bus drove away. I missed my ride. But I didn't care; I continued to stay rooted at the spot, staring at the ground where she had stood moments ago. Was I dreaming? Had I just imagined her?

I looked down at my index finger, where that blatantly pink Band-Aid stared back at me.

I smiled. She was real. It happened.

Hey mom, had I ever told you how much I love the summer rain?

* * *

**ii. _But sugar cookies are oh-so-sweet…_**

I stared intently at that pink Band-Aid wrapped around my index finger. It had been a whole week since I last saw her, and every day after that I would stand by the bus stop at the same spot, at the same time, hoping to get another glance. But since then, I haven't seen her.

The pink Band-Aid was my only reminder, my hope that she existed. I dared not take it off, too scared that if I do so, that it'll be just a sweet dream.

"Hey Matt, what are you doing?" I look up to see my band's drummer staring at me. "We have to close up, practice is over," he reminded me.

I stood from my seat from the stairs that led to the stage. "Go ahead," I yelled back. "I'll close up," I said as I took my guitar case in one hand and with the other hand, took the keys from my pocket. My friend nodded and exited the domain, leaving me back to my own thoughts.

Soon enough, I found myself standing in front of the peach counter inside one of the famous bakery stores in town. The person behind the counter—another fan I presumed, as she kept giggling and kept batting her eyelashes at me—gave me my order, and I, in turn, gave her my payment. I waited for my change, just as the chiming bell rang, signaling a new customer had entered.

"Sorry I'm late; please tell me you didn't run out!"

I turned my head quickly in shock at the sound of the voice. _Her voice_. She was standing only a few feet from me. She was jumping up and down in joy when the woman behind the counter, I recognized as the owner, assured her that there were more left.

The girl in front of me, quickly forgotten, was holding her hand out to give me my change. But I was in a trance, mesmerized by this girl who was walking towards me whilst in a conversation with the older lady.

I had dreamt about meeting her again. I practiced in my head what I was about to do and say to not make a repeat of what happened last time.

_Greet. Thank. Introduce._

I chanted in my head as she came dangerously close.

The owner had passed her order to the cashier, who by, at that time, was fuming mad for being ignored. I didn't care; my eyes were solely focused on her.

My breathing hitched when her eyes landed on mine.

Maybe she didn't recognize me. Maybe she'd forgotten.

I felt defeated when the negative possibilities invaded my thoughts. But when her eyes widened, I could only hope that she recognized me.

"Ah!" she pointed a finger at me. "It's you," she smiled sweetly.

And I did a little victory dance in my head, while thanking all the Gods that she remembered me.

"H-hi," I stuttered while raising a stiff hand in greeting. _Great._

Uh, what was I supposed to do after that again?

I panicked, sweating as if I stood on a stage stark naked. This has never happened to me before. You know that I'm usually a calm and collected person, always determined and confident. Never like _this_.

She pointed suddenly towards the counter. "Your change," she said. I turned towards where she had pointed, clearly confused, and took a moment or two to get my bearings back.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in realization. I took my change from the girl's outstretched hand and in my panicked haste, the coins jumbled down, falling to the floor. I quickly bent down low, collecting my discarded money. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her bend low to help me in my quest.

Be honest, I was rather pathetic, wasn't I?

She then held her hand out to give me my coins. I, in turn held a hand out, as she dropped the discarded coins into mine, making a clinking sound as it connected to the ones I had gathered.

I wanted to reach out and touch her hand which was only a few inches away from mine. I wanted to feel the warmth of her hands in mine. It took a lot of willpower to stop myself from making a fool of myself. But then again, it was too late for that.

I took a step back, making way for her to pay for her item. I watched her silently, her eyes were focused on that small box—similar to mine—she looked excited, and when the transaction was done, she took her item from the girl's outstretched arm. She turned her attention back to me, her expression was one of confusion; as if she's wondering why I was still standing there, waiting for her.

She turned away from me with a smile on her face. She silently willed me to follow her outside. And I did. How is it that I am able to read her like an open book just because of her expressions?

The bell rang behind us a final time when we excited the bakery shop. She was turned to me and was looking at the box I purchased. It was a good thing she wasn't anything like me. I was lost, forgotten what I wanted to stay and stood there like a gapping idiot. She however, looked calm and collected.

"Oatmeal cookies?" she crinkled her face in distaste. I looked down and it took a moment to click and realize what she was referring to.

"Uh, yeah, it's for my, uh," I paused, remembering why I was at the bakery shop in the first place and to who I bought the box of cookies for. "Friend," I finished suddenly.

She looked at me, and I knew that she knew that I was half lying. She made me nervous, she made me conscious, it scared me that as much as I can tell what she was thinking, that seemed to go both ways.

She dismissed my slight lie with a smile. It seemed the conversation was going south so I quickly added: "I'm more of a sugar cookie type of person," I said. "I'm actually not a big fan of raisins," I added, desperate to make her believe I was telling her the truth.

Her smile widened and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies—no make that big, huge, moths flutter in my stomach.

She held her box up for me to see. "Me too," she said. And I stared at the sugared cookies through the box. Is it weird that I suddenly felt elated in knowing that we had something in common?

I remember you once telling me, that if I like a girl, I have to be a man and tell her. But what if I'm _in_ love with her? Is that even possible? Falling in love at first sight? I was never one to believe in it, and yet, there I was, a fumbling idiot in front of the person that matters the most.

It was ludicrous, I don't even know her, and yet I'm feeling things I've never felt before. Things I shouldn't be feeling for a stranger.

But it could happen. You once told me it could. But if I did get to know her, and didn't like her personality, what am I to do then? I'm so confused, it's not even funny.

What am I to do now? Mom, can you just tell me? Again, I should've listened to your romantic blabbing before you left.

"I know it's late," I found myself speaking. Had you ever had that experience? I don't quite remember you telling me if you did. That moment where it felt like you're out of your body, and you're seeing yourself do things you'd never think you'd be able to do. "But," I paused, breathing in to gather what little courage I had. "My name's Yamato Ishida, but my friends call me Matt," I finished with a sigh of relief.

She smiled at me, that glorious smile that seemed to melt my cold image. "It's nice to meet you," she replied. "I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

_Mimi_

I processed her name in my head, mentally hitting '_save_' multiple times to make sure I never forget. And for the first time in a long time, I found myself smiling.

"Thank you," I blurted out suddenly, startling her in the process. I mentally hit myself for that. "For last week," I added immediately. "The Band-Aid," I added again. Oh, if Tai can see me now, he'd laughed at how the cool Matt Ishida had turned into a pathetic dork with a three-word limit, and all because of a girl.

"Oh," she looked down. I wondered where she was looking, and realizing she was now staring at the battered and faded Band-Aid on my finger, I blushed furiously. I looked at her in panic. She was still staring at that faded pink Band-Aid. I'd give anything to know what she was thinking at that moment.

I watched her, with an agonized look on my face, as she turned her attention to her purse, dunking the small box of cookies in it at the process, and shuffling inside—looking for something; like an excuse to leave the presence of this weirdo, perhaps?

But she only seemed to surprise me, as she took out another one of her pink Band-Aids and held it up for me to see. I couldn't help but smile. She took a step forward, and all my senses went haywire.

At that moment, nothing else existed, only me and her. The cars passing by were forgotten, the small amount of people walking in the late afternoon were forgotten. It was only me and her.

She invaded all of my senses. All I could see was her. All I could hear was her soft, even breathing, a contrast to my own erratic breathing, and my heart pounding rapidly in my ears. I could smell the sweet jasmine scent of her perfume. I could feel her fingers lingering on mine, as she gently tried to pry the used sticky Band-Aid from my index finger.

I couldn't help but mentally thank the sticky fabric for being so—sticky, that it took her awhile to take off. When she was done, she wrapped my already healed finger (which we both failed to point out) with a fresh new Band-Aid.

She was about to stash the used Band-Aid into her purse, probably to dispose of it later. But I stopped her suddenly. She looked at me in confusion with her action of putting the used Band-Aid away, was frozen in place.

"I'll take it," I said. "I'll throw it away, really, you've done enough for me already," I said. I mentally praised myself for getting past the three-word phase. It was a weird excuse, so at that point; I wouldn't even blame her if she wanted to run away.

But she didn't. I was so relieved that she didn't. She yielded to my request, and handed me the used, out-stretched and dingy Band-Aid.

"What's this for?" I held my newly bandaged finger up.

She merely shrugged, that smile still on her face with a hint of mischievousness, before she answered: "You seemed to like it," there was a playful tone in her voice.

And at that reply, I seemed to let all my nervousness go, and laughed.

* * *

**iii. _So I've come to a conclusion…_**

Hey mom, if I fell in love that first time, is it possible to fall in love a second time with that same person? Well, since I wasn't sure I was in love the first time, I'm pretty sure that I am now.

You see, we spent hours talking. Just talking outside that bakery—while seated on that small bench—until the sun came down and she had to leave because she had curfew, and apparently, her dad was strict. And I was left there, seating with a contented smile on my face.

During those hours I spent with her, she became more beautiful if that was even possible. I found that I quite like the pink streaks on her caramel colored hair. If given the chance, I'd probably streak my blond spikes electric-blue. Though that was just a thought, so don't panic.

Her honey eyes shone with each word she uttered, that it completely mesmerized me to the point that she had to repeat a couple of sentences just because I got lost in her eyes.

_Cheesy_, I know. But it happened. And yes, I believe it now. So don't laugh, it can happen to you too, or it probably already did, since you did leave us for _his_ eyes after all.

She was abrasive, very out-spoken, yet sincere in her own way. She expressed everything that she was feeling, that I somehow felt refreshed. I mean, who would ever point out (straight to my face, might I add), that I looked scary? I usually only hear words like I'm _hot_, _cool_, or _talented_.

And she blurted it out, just like that. She wasn't trying to be rude or mean, she was merely stating the truth. And who could possibly be mad at her when she said it in such a cute fashion that you can't help but agree?

And when she left, I suddenly felt empty and cold. I was left there wondering when and where I'd see her again. _If _I'd see her again, because you see, you're stupid son forgot to ask a contact number, or even an email address in terms for communication.

Okay, okay, so maybe I do have it bad. But if you see her now, I think you'd like her. I think the two of you would get along just fine.

My phone vibrated for the thousandth time that day. But since I'd been talking to her—to _Mimi_, I'd purposely been ignoring my incoming calls. And there were a lot. Irresponsible of me, I know, it could've been an emergency, but I couldn't let my stolen moment with Mimi get interrupted.

I took the phone out of my jean pocket, careful not to pull out that used Band-Aid that I stuck in there for safe keeping. I wanted to keep it, as a memento, a symbol of our first meeting. _Weird_, yes, _creepy_, maybe, but if you were in my situation, if you were in love the same way as I am, you'd find that you'd do things you rarely do. And as for me, well, this is one of them.

I stared at the flashing screen of my phone, and the name flashing as my _Incoming Call_, painfully pulled—no, hurled me back to reality. I said a few… okay, okay, maybe a lot (though I'm not admitting to it) _colourful_ words—that you probably wouldn't approve of—as I bolted out of my seat, carrying that box of oatmeal cookies I bought and headed towards my destination, the place where I should've been _hours_ ago.

I stood in front of the house, and she answered the door with a scowl on her face. She dismissed my tardiness with a punishment and took the cookies she asked me to buy. She'd deemed oatmeal raisin cookies to be _our_ cookie, because it was what she gave me when she confessed her feelings to me a couple of weeks ago.

When she offered me a cookie, she was startled when I replied:

"I'm sorry, but I've always hated oatmeal cookies."

* * *

**iv. _That I've been silently screaming to the whole world that I've fallen hard…_**

I found writing and composing songs a bit easier this time. I strung the perfect chords on my guitar and wrote the words expressing what I'd been feeling since I met Mimi. The words seemed to come out easily, that even TK, who was supposedly busy in his room talking to Kari, had stood in the entrance of my domain to drop in a compliment.

"Are you in love?" he asked afterwards.

His question startled me that I dropped the pencil I was holding and I stared wide-eyed at him.

I guess my expression gave him the answer to his question, because he grinned evilly, and entered my room, while closing the door behind him.

"Is it Sora, finally?" he asked.

I merely looked at him. Trying to decipher how in the world he could possibly come to that solution.

"I am not," I denied. Though I think my slightly pink cheeks contradicted my denial.

"An unknown girl then," he nodded to himself, completely ignoring my denial. Was it that obvious? I wasn't even sure I was in love with a stranger, until I've gotten to spend time with her that one afternoon.

I wasn't completely surprised with TK's perceptiveness. He did understand your reason for leaving us. I'm sorry mom. It may be easy for TK to see you again after what you did, but I think I'm going to need more time before I completely forgive you.

* * *

**v. _So before I lose her…_**

Hey mom, I said this before, so I'll say it again; _I hate shopping_. Especially with indecisive girls, who always needed my confirmation to buy something _I'm _not even going to wear. I mean, how was I supposed to know how a skirt can make a girl look fat? And do girls even know how guys absolutely loathed it when they make us _hold their purse_?

I bet you're asking how I got myself in this situation. Well, remember a couple of days ago? The oatmeal cookies, the place where I should've been but stayed with Mimi instead? Well, I was punished, and this was it. I had to go shopping with Sora.

Remember her? No? I'm pretty sure I talked about her. Really? No?

Well, anyways, Sora's been one of my oldest friends. She confessed that she liked me a couple of weeks ago. Well, I told her I wasn't sure how I felt about her and she managed to convince me to date her, to see how I really feel. We're not officially a couple yet; we're just, well, dating, kind of like testing the waters. To add to that problem, my best friend Tai actually has feelings for her, and I didn't even know it, until TK told me.

And with Mimi entering my life, well, things got a bit more complicated now, didn't it.

You're probably shaking your head at me for this mess I've created, well, not to worry, I plan on telling Sora the whole truth—after this torture shopping.

We headed inside a department store, you know, those ones were they sell everything; shoes, clothes, purses, that kind of store. I sat at one of those seats where you sat on for shoe fitting, I'm not really sure what it's called, but you get the point.

"Does this look good on me?" Sora walked up to where I was seating and asked while holding a shirt to her chest.

"Uh…" what was I supposed to say? Yes? How am I supposed to know? I know nothing but women's fashion! "Yeah," I nodded foolishly. She cantered off, completely satisfied with my answer, but left me unnerved.

I was left sitting there; the boredom was getting to me until I heard someone ask: "Are you stalking me?" a very familiar voice said, and I froze on that spot, afraid to turn and look at her. I felt like I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing. But my traitorous eyes turned, hungry to see her again.

"Mimi," I rose suddenly.

She grinned at me and went to sit next to where I was sitting just a moment ago. Getting the hint, I sat down, shifting uncomfortably, but silently thanking that Sora refrained from asking me to hold her purse. Now that would've been embarrassing. Plus, I didn't want Mimi thinking, well, you know.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

Her eyes twinkled in excitement. "The new seasonal product that I've been waiting for is finally here," she couldn't contain her glee. "I've been waiting for those boots the whole summer, I just had to have it," she said.

With the way Mimi dressed herself, I wasn't at all surprised to realize that she's one of those girls who absolutely adore fashion. But I wasn't at all concerned about that. I was more preoccupied by the way Mimi's eyes flashed in excitement, I was happy to hear her thrilled voice. She had that way with words that she can make anything exhilarating—and at that moment, he couldn't help but feel excited for her with the release of her shoes.

"Here's the size that you asked for," the salesman approached us with a shoe box that's twice the size of a normal one that I was more used to.

"Thank you," Mimi smiled brightly at the young salesman, who returned her smile with as much enthusiasm, and I couldn't help but feel that small tug in the corner of my heart, where the green monster is dying to leap out. I dismissed the salesman with my traditional icy glare, and he went of scurrying to another customer. And that customer was Sora. My eyes widened by that reminder and I just couldn't help but hit myself for forgetting that I was there… with Sora.

"It fits!" Mimi exclaimed happily. She jumped out of her seat and threaded towards the mirror. She checked how the shoes looked on her and she grinned in approval. "Does this look good on me?" she asked me with an expectant smile.

And quite honestly, it did. I found myself answering her question comfortably with a nod of my head. The boots did fit her perfectly, shaping around her legs which presented her height gloriously.

"I knew it would look good on me," she said proudly, that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're buying it then?" I asked, while the panic feeling was still there.

"Of course," she grinned brightly as she took the shoes off and placed it carefully back in the box. "I'll go pay," she said, a silently agreement that I was to wait there until she comes back.

But then realizing I had company, I turned to find Sora still flipping through the clothes hanging on the rack. I went to her, the words weren't practiced, but I knew what I had to say.

_I'm sorry._

_But, I don't feel the same way._

Yeah, that'll give me a good slap in the face.

"Sora," I called to her.

She turned to me with a startled look, but it quickly disappeared once she realized it was me. "There you are," she exclaimed. "Can you hold my purse? I need to go see if this fits," she held the same shirt up from earlier, didn't wait for my answer, and just quickly handed me her purse, and headed straight to the dressing room.

I sighed. Sora was still my friend so I had to at least, properly break things off with her—even though we are not an official couple yet. And yes, I have to stress that out mom, because I know you'd probably give me that same look whenever you found that I've disregarded the feelings of another female fan. Except this was Sora, and she was my friend, I owe her that much.

I turned to find Mimi to see if I can meet her at a later time. But when I got to the registers, I found her missing. Gone, when I thought we were supposed to meet after purchasing her boots. Or had I misinterpreted her expression? Where was she?

* * *

**vi. _Yes, it's her; it's always been her…_**

Do you believe in Fate? Destiny? That sort?

I didn't either, until my friends and I went on our annual camping trip before the summer ended. We rented a cabin up in the mountains, near the place where Grandma lives. We weren't the only people there, there were a couple of families, and there were also teenagers there who had the same idea we had. We met about three groups from three different schools, two public schools from a town near Odaiba and a private school from Odaiba.

Tai and I were in the woods, gathering the firewood we needed for our planned camp fire. We hit it off with the kids from that private school, and decided to get together for a nice barbecue gathering.

"You're avoiding Sora," Tai stated. I glared at him. When it came to Sora, Tai becomes the perceptive one. "I thought you like her," he said.

"I never said that," I replied.

He looked angry. "Then why are you together?" he nearly screamed at me.

"We aren't," I replied calmly. Tai managed to calm his growing anger so I continued. "She told me she liked me, I told her I wasn't sure how I felt, so she suggested we go out on dates to see if I can have feelings towards her that's more than friendship," I explained.

"And?" Tai looked anxious. "Do you?"

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I told her too," I went on. "She doesn't seem to believe me. Thinks I'm scared of my feelings for her so I decided to push her away. Or something like that," I shrugged.

Tai actually laughed. "She thinks you're being your usual self," he pointed out.

It seemed they talked about me. "And how's that?" I asked.

"Hard to get," Tai stated plainly.

"I am not," I denied. "It's the truth," I said.

"I believe you," Tai replied. And he did. Tai is one of the few people who can tell whether I'm lying or not. Apparently, I put on a pretty convincing mask.

"But she doesn't," I said.

Tai nodded. "Sora's pretty aggressive when she wants something," he chuckled. He turned serious when he saw the grim look on my face. "You're in love with somebody else aren't you?" he was grinning like an idiot now.

I blush a scarlet red. Do I have a huge billboard sign on my forehead that keeps flashing '_I love Mimi_' that even the densest person I knew could tell just by looking at me?

"Who is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Nobody," I growled. I stalked out of the woods, with him following behind me.

And this was when I officially became a believer of _Fate_.

I crashed into someone, dropping my haul of firewood. I manage to right myself and was about to yell at the idiot who wasn't looking where he was going, until that voice—her voice, echoed in my ears.

"You really should stop following me," her tone was playful and tinted in amusement.

"Mimi!" I exclaimed in surprise. Her friends (some I recognized were from that private school) who stood behind her were eyeing me suspiciously, probably because I looked like a fish out of water, gaping at their friend like an idiot.

But who cares about that? I was trying hard not to jump up and down with joy that we were at the same campsite, like Fate really wanted us together.

"Hi Matt," she greeted, though she looked a bit hesitant. "I'll see you around," she waved at me in dismissal and sauntered off with her giggling friends.

I watched her go, a pained expression on my face. What just happened?

Tai was grinning at me like he'd won the lottery. "So it's her."

* * *

**vii. _When you ignore me, it feels like you've pulled my heart out and did a little rain dance on it…_**

I think I slowly understand why you left. The situation I have with Mimi is helping me realize. I was sitting there, with the wrong girl by my side, while I stare longingly at her from across the dancing flames. We were gathered around our campfire with our new friends, eating, laughing, getting along, and making plans to visit the creek tomorrow for a swim.

And she was ignoring me.

She was talking to Yolei, her friend from her private school who looked up to her like an idol. I didn't blame her. Mimi had that aura upon her that would make you like her instantly. Maybe it was her naivety or her confidence that seemed to captivate anybody.

I've always hated attention. But at that moment, I'd give anything to have her eyes on me, for her honey coloured eyes to gaze upon my own.

I continued to watch her. She and Yolei stood and my eyes followed them as they made their way towards the cabins. It seemed that Yolei had something to show her. I got up quietly and followed. I stood at the last step of the stairs that led to their rented cabin, just next to ours.

They emerged a few minutes later, laughing. Her laughter was music to my ears. They stopped short when they saw me. Yolei was staring at me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Yolei, flabbergasted, pointed at herself.

I shook my head. "I meant Mimi," I explained.

Yolei's eyes widened. "You two know each other?"

"Sort of," Mimi answered before I could. Her answer was a stab to my heart.

"Um, okay," Yolei walked down the stairs and headed towards the camp fire, all the while looking back at us unsurely.

Mimi slowly descended the stairs and settled to sit at the last step. I followed suit and sat next to her. We were mere inches apart, and I was satisfied. I can feel her warmth, smell her jasmine scent, and hear her even breathing.

We sat in silence, I wasn't sure where or how to start. But, as usual, she started the conversation.

"You really should remove that," she said.

I turned to her and saw her looking down at my hands. I stared at where she was looking and saw the tattered pink Band-Aid still wrapped around my finger.

"Your finger will look like a prune," she continued.

I smiled. "But you were right, I quite like it," I said.

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Um," I started. "Are you, are you mad at me?" I asked uncertainly.

She gave me look that seemed to calm my fraying nerves. "No. Why?"

"It's just that," I fumbled with my fingers. "I felt like you were ignoring me," I explained, I couldn't look her straight in the eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her blush, and I found her endearingly cute when she did. As she stared at the ground and I finally stared at her longingly. She seemed to be speechless and looked like she was trying to find the words to explain her sudden withdrawal. I took that opportunity to study her.

Her caramel coloured hair, still streaked in bold pink was tucked behind her ear, giving me a clear view of her side profile. Her porcelain skin, her cheeks tinted pink, her plump and rosy lips, a slender nose, and long eyelashes that looked to brush her cheeks as she continued to stare at the ground. She's beautiful that it took my breath away.

I couldn't believe my luck that I was given the chance to gaze at her up close. We were sitting in a comfortable silence, until…

"Matt?"

It took a while to register that someone had called my name. The only hint I receive was that, while watching Mimi, her eyes darted upwards and a panic look graced her features. So I turned to see what had caught her attention and Sora stood there, looking surprised and confused at the same time.

Mimi stood suddenly; the confidence that seemed to radiate from her was gone. She looked unsure as her eyes darted back and forth between Sora and me.

"I'll leave you two alone," she whispered, and half walked-half ran back to the campfire. I wanted to stop her, but the look on Sora's face told me that we needed to talk.

Sora walked towards me and took the seat Mimi had previously vacated. I didn't know what to say and it took Sora a while to speak.

"So it's her," she said.

I gapped at her. I found that I've been doing that a lot lately.

"When you told me that—I wasn't sure—I thought you were just scared," she paused. "I mean, I was when I found out how I feel about you. We've been friends for so long and crossing that boundary from friendship to being a couple was frightening, so I thought that you were just scared. I didn't think that—" she stopped. But I knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I didn't know what else to say.

Sora shook her head. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Are we okay?" I asked. I didn't want to lose Sora as a friend. We've known each other for so long, it'll be weird if we stopped being friends.

She just nodded with a forced smile on her face. "Go," she said suddenly. It sounded like a demand, but I knew what she meant.

I did as she bade, stood and left her. She didn't want me to see her cry.

When I got back to the campfire, I just stood there, watching the two groups interact with each other. Tai caught my eyes and I nudge my head towards our cabin. He seemed to understand, because he rose from his spot and headed towards where I came from. When I turned back to the group, I saw TK looking at me with a questioning look in his face. I smiled at him in assurance that everything was all right.

I breathed in, gathered what remaining courage I had and went to sit next to Mimi who was back to chatting with Yolei. Startled, she turned to look at me with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. I smiled at her in return and a silent understanding passed between us as she returned my smile with one of her sweet ones.

We looked away from each other, just content that we were close to each other as she resumed talking to Yolei and I turned to look across the fire at an open-mouthed TK.

He smiled at me in satisfaction after I mouthed at him: "_Yes, it's her._"

* * *

**viii. _Give me courage to make her mine…_**

I don't remember blushing so many times than I did that day. We were at the creek, swimming, and Mimi wore this two piece pink bathing suit that made the moths in my stomach go crazy. I know you're grinning, so wipe that grin off your face. In my defence, I'm a guy, and I like Mimi, so there, it's only natural.

Anyways, it was a fun afternoon, especially since I spent most of my time with Mimi. We spent the day talking, getting to know each other, we ate together, we went for a swim together, sometimes we were joined by TK and Kari, sometimes her friend Yolei, but they didn't stick around for too long.

You'd be proud when I tell you that I've finally acquired Mimi's cell number, though it was a bit embarrassing that my hands trembled as I punch in the numbers, that I nearly dropped my phone in the creek. What was wrong with me? When around her, I can't seem to show her my cool side, only the panicky and geeky one. Though Mimi never seemed to notice, or maybe she just chose to ignore it. That thought just made me depressed.

Anyway, what was annoying that day was that kid who's my age from Mimi's school, Joe. He kept glaring at me at every chance he could and kept trying to get in between us the whole day, thankfully Yolei fought hard to divert him most of the time.

Remind me to thank her by the way.

I found out then that Joe was one of Mimi's closest friends, a childhood friend, and that he had had a crush on her since they were children. And that was when I realized that Mimi had a whole life I wasn't a part of. We go to different schools, she was a year below me, and she probably had her own set of suitors at her school.

Is it possible to feel anger, hopelessness, jealousy and want at the same time?

I was angry because I wasn't a part of her life. I was jealous of a shadow, or shadows that could possibly take her away from me. I want her to be mine. I want to be a part of her life. I want her to include me in her life. I felt hopeless, because there's a huge chance that that may not happen.

That was the first time I've ever became so selfish, over a person no less.

But at that point, I didn't care.

There I was glooming instead of enjoying the time I have with Mimi. The only thing that washed away my fears and the only reason that seemed to calm my negativity was her bright smile.

Right then and there, I made a silent promise that I will become a part of her life, and she in mine.

After the camping trip, Mimi and I spent the remainder of the summer together. Ever since the camping trip, she seemed to revert back to her original attitude, and I couldn't be any happier.

I actually went shopping with her (she didn't ask me to hold her purse, for which I was grateful, but as a gentleman, I did carry all of her purchases) and she'd also watched my band practice from start to finish.

We bought and ate sugar cookies at that bakery shop we both love.

She cried when we found a beaten dog at the park and I consoled her as we took it to the shelter.

I taught her how to play one of her favorite songs on the guitar and she taught me the difference between stitching and sewing. Apparently she sews some of her own clothes.

In a span of two weeks, as I learned more about this girl, I fell deeper and more unable to escape, not that I wanted to. And I knew that I had to do something soon, before summer ended and we see each other less.

The weekend before school recommences, TK and I got back home and Dad treated us for dessert since he wasn't able to join us for dinner the last few weeks because of his work. I was quiet the whole car ride to the ice cream shop. I ate my cold snack in a trance as TK retold the whole camping trip to dad.

I guess I was too quiet that even dad noticed it odd.

"What's on your mind Matt?" he asked me. TK snickered secretly.

I glared at him. "Nothing," I mumbled and continued eating my strawberry ice cream. I needed something to remind me of her, and the colour was helping.

I notice dad look at TK, who was trying hard not to grin.

"What's going on?" Dad asked.

TK was grinning now. "Matt's in love," he blurted out. His eyes widened at what he'd just done and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

I glared at him while dad stared at me in awe.

He turned to TK. "How did this happen?" he asked him. Then he turned his attention back to me. "I have to admit, I'm relieved," he said to me, it wasn't something I expected him to say so he went on. "You always say that you don't believe in love ever since your mom left," he paused. The words we were all thinking hung in the air.

_Ever since she left with her first love._

But dad quickly reverted the topic back to its original course. "Who is she? What's she like?" he asked quickly, albeit a bit excited.

"Mimi," I said her name softly, like something delicate that was easily breakable.

_Who was she?_

Well, she's this strange girl who finds talking to strangers comfortable. She's the person who made me believe in _fate_ and _love at first sight_. She's that girl who had the nerve to look cute even if her hair was streaked in pink. She's the girl who I'd be willing to accompany to the mall to go shopping even if it will take hours and I had to carry her purse. She's the girl who shares my love for sugar cookies. She's the kind of girl whose very presence emitted confidence and sincerity. She's the girl who helped me understand why mom did what she had to do. She's the girl who I'd think about before going to bed at night, who I would meet in my dreams, and the first person I think about when I wake up. She's the girl who wrapped that pink Band-Aid around my finger and kept me wrapped around her finger unknowingly.

I didn't know what to tell dad, so I told him everything; everything that happened, every single thing I felt, everything.

Dad and TK stared at me with a bewildered look on their faces. Apparently, they didn't think I felt this strongly about a girl. Well, I didn't either, until that day I actually spoke about it. Saying it out loud made it all real. And that scared me. I told Dad how scared I was, feeling all these emotions I've never felt before.

"Well, that's just it Matt," he said. "Love is scary because you have to take a chance," he continued as he stared into my blue eyes, the same colour as his. "It's like gambling," he smiled jokingly. "Except you bet your heart in the process," he grinned. "You once asked me if I regretted ever loving your mother. No. I didn't. Not once," he said as he shook his head. "Those moments with her, is something I would forever treasure. It's a shame it didn't last," he admitted. "But I don't regret it. I got you two in the process didn't I?" he looked at me and TK. "You just got to take a leap of faith. And trust me, it's worth it."

And I did.

* * *

**ix. _Taking that leap of faith…_**

I really _really_ should've listened to you more often.

As much as I love the summer rain, I do not appreciate being soaked. I was standing there, drenched, at the same spot where we'd first met. I'd asked Mimi to meet me there. My heart was pounding erratically as I waited for her by the bus stop. I felt like I stood there for hours, but in fact, it had only been a few minutes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her approaching. Anybody with eyes could spot that bold pink umbrella. As she approached, thoughts of doubt evaded my thoughts.

How could I have possibly fallen for this girl?

She was the type of girl who cares about what she wore and how she looked. She was one who'd care about what people thought of her. She would get mad at the smallest things. She loves gossip, she was wild, she was one who would love and enjoy the spotlight.

She was the complete opposite of me.

She was an enigma. A puzzle I'd never get tired of trying to solve.

She now stood in front of me, with her umbrella shielding us both from the rain, as she wore a curious look on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed in question and her lower lip slightly pouted for being called out while the summer rain poured. I cleared my throat, willing to gather all the courage from every fiber of my being.

"What is it?" she asked.

I gazed at her. "You're too innocent," I said out of the blue and she narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"What?" she asked in bemusement.

"You're too innocent to the point that it makes you too gullible. And yet I like that about you. You see the world in a different way than I do, and that makes you strange to me. I usually like girls who are simple. But you're the complete opposite. You're wild and nice. You care about how you look but you could care less about how others look. You're confident to the point of cockiness, yet that's the reason why people admire you.

You care about what other people thought of you, yet you never judge others. You get mad at the smallest things, but you'd also cry because you care about the little things. You enjoy gossip, yet I could trust you with my deepest darkest secrets. You enjoy the attention given to you but I always have your full attention when I need you," I paused, breathing in to gather the lost air in my lungs.

She looked at me skeptically, as if I'd gone insane. Maybe I had. I didn't care. I've never felt so good in my entire life.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked me with a small smile on her lips.

"What I want to say," I gulped. "I'm in love with you Mimi," I blurted so suddenly that I wondered whether she understood.

Her eyes widening was my cue that she heard me.

"Those are a few of the reasons why I'm in love with you," I added quickly.

She was silent as I counted in my head.

_One…_

She frowned as she processed the words I just said. Her silence scared me. I prepared myself to get rejected.

_Two…_

She slowly smiled, and even as the summer rain poured, I can feel the warmth of her smile as if the sun was shining down on me.

_Three…_

She took that last step that separated us, dropping her umbrella alongside our feet and engulfed me in her arms.

I stood shock still. I didn't know what to think. Was this acceptance or a nice way to reject me as painless as possible? I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, but I was still utterly confused. Mimi faintly pulled away, her arms still around my neck and mine around her waist as we stared into each other's eyes.

She grinned at me. "What took you so long?" she said with a relieved tone in her voice.

Stunned, I stared at her. The rain had already drenched her, which made her impossibly more radiant. My mouth was opening and closing, trying to find the right words that needed to be said at that current situation.

But as always, Mimi beat me to the punch. "I'm in love with you too, Matt," it wasn't what I expected she'd say, but I'd definitely take it! "Have been since I first saw you," she added sincerely.

I grinned, all the pessimistic feelings thrown out the window. I made a mental note to ask her what she meant about that later. But I might as well forget creating a mental note after what Mimi did. Trust her to make the first move.

She pulled my head lower and our lips met.

Like puzzle pieces falling together, we fit perfectly.

* * *

**x. _Forever and After…_**

I'm seeing you for the first time since my college graduation. We sat at the porch in the backyard; the grass was wet from the last drops of the summer rain. You knew how I grew to love the smell of the air after the summer rain. The sky was still gray, but hints of the bright sun emerging were visible.

How long has it been since then? A year? Nevertheless, do you remember Mimi? You smiled at me. How could you not? Ever since I've met her, she was all I ever talked about. She also helped us reconnect, though not like before, but it was enough.

You gaze at me with a questioning look on your face. Yet you dismissed my weird actions as we talked about my internship and how everything else in my life and yours are going. I told you that Mimi would be graduating next month, and I wanted to surprise her. You smiled, as if knowing the real reason for this visit.

"How?" you asked.

I tell you that I want it to be special, something she'd never forget.

You looked at me as if you already knew where I was heading with this conversation. You get a bit teary eyed and you ask me how special she is. I smiled as I thought of her, my gaze lingered on the sugar cookies you'd prepared for me. And you understood just by the look on my face and that smile on my lips.

Yet I still answered your question…

She's special. She's the reason I breathe, the reason I smile, the reason I exist. Without her, I'd be nothing but an empty shell. I love her enough to know that I'd die if she left me. Even though I act as the adult, she's the one who has taught me a lot. I thought that what I felt was only because we were just starting, I feared that our relationship would be just like yours and dad's and that our feelings for each other would slowly fade.

But ever since our beginning, it just seemed to get stronger and deeper, that it almost hurt not see each other. Was that normal?

You just smiled at me as I babbled. But you shook your head, dismissing my negative thoughts away.

"So, what kind of surprise are you planning?" you asked me.

I reached into my coat pocket and took out a small black box. I opened it and you gasped as the diamond gleamed under the first rays of the sun after that summer rain.

* * *

**A/N:** You'd notice that there are some blank spaces in between this one-shot. I'd let your own imagination run wild on its own to fill in those blank spots. And again, as I said, if this goes well, I'll write another one-shot in Mimi's POV about the whole thing while filling in the rest of the blanks, and possibly a much _longer_ kissing scene OR make a Part 2, but in Matt's POV. ;)

Don't forget to leave a thought. And tell me if you want a Matt POV Part 2 or a side story in Mimi's POV.


End file.
